Bunga Liar
by ShiroTanuki
Summary: , " Aku hanya sebuah bunga liar yang tumbuh di trotoar, yang tidak sengaja ditemukan dan dipindahkan ke dalam sebuah pot indah yang dinamakan sebagai keberuntungan." Sebuah kisah singkat sebuah persahabatan. Ketik bunga liar yang terus bertahan hidup dari sela -sela trotoar berhasil hidup dalam ebuah pot keberuntungan. my second fanfiction.. jaa, selamat membaca


Bunga Liar

Kusesap kopi hitamku yang mulai mendingin dari cangkir berwarna putih gading. Hari itu, malam mulai tiba, langit kemerahan menemaniku sendiri duduk bersantai di sebuah kafe yang telah menjadi langgananku selama ini. Kafe itu terletak di sebuah gang sempit yang jarang dilalui orang. Letaknya yang tersembunyi ini menjadikan kafe ini jarang diketahui orang banyak. Tapi jangan salah, kafe ini bukan kafe yang mempekerjakan banyak 'wanita penghibur' dan dengan musik keras yang memekakan telinga. Kafe ini tidak spesial, sama seperti kafe – kafe pada umumnya. Mungkin kafe ini bisa dibilang sangat sepi. Hanya saja, pelanggan kafe ini selalu datang mampir ke kafe ini seakan – akan kafe ini adalah rumah mereka yang kedua, termasuk aku. Kafe ini sangat cocok bagi orang yang menyukai ketenangan seperti aku.

" Hey! Sedang tidak ada kerjaan hari ini? " sapa seorang pemuda yang mengenakan seragam kerjanya. Ia tersenyum ramah padaku, menarik kursi di hadapanku dan duduk di sana.

" Oh, hai Naru," aku mengalih kan pandanganku dari luar jendela, memandang mata saphire pemuda yang duduk di seberangku, " Hanya beristirahat sejenak dari rutinitas sehari – hari ," kataku lagi, membalas senyumnya dengan senyuman canggung.

" Ahahahaa.. Sudah kuduga begitu jawabmu. Kafe ini sebentar lagi akan tutup, bagaimana jika kau menceritakan masalahmu itu padaku? " tawar Naru.

"Tidak usah. Bukan masalah besar ," jawabku. Dari mana ia mengetahui aku dalam sebuah masalah hari ini, batinku heran.

" Ya.. Yaa.. Duduk saja dulu di sana, aku mau membereskan pekerjaanku. 15 menit ," ketanya acuh sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memulai rutinitasnya menutup kafe itu. Aku memandangnya berlalu dari mejaku. Dan aku baru sadar, aku pengunjung terakhir yang masih menetap di dalam kafe ini.

Naru mengenakan seragam hariannya ketika sedang bekerja di kafe ini. Kemeja putih lengan panjang, vest hitam, dan celana panjang hitam. Rambut pendeknya yang pirang disisir rapi. Naru adalah pemilik kafe ini, sekaligus satu – satunya pekerja yang bekerja di sini. Ya, dia mengelola semuanya sendirian. _From zero to hero,_ kata orang – orang. Ia pemuda yang mendiri. Aku mengenalnya sejak pertama kali aku menemukan kafe tersembunyi ini 5 tahun yang lalu. Dan sampai sekarang, dia telah menjadi sahabatku.

Aku menyesap kopiku, Naru muncul dari balik pintu dapurnya. Ia menuju ke mejaku, duduk di kursi yang tadi di dudukinya dan menyodorkan secangkir cokelat panas di hadapanku.

" Ini, minumlah. Cokelat panas akan melelehkan semua masalahmu ," katanya ceria, mencoba menghiburku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan memainkan sendok pengaduk di cangkirku.

" Jadi, ada apa? " tanyanya. Ia tak memandangku, ia menggulung lengan bajunya hingga sikunya, lalu memandangku. Sorotan matanya berubah menjadi serius.

" Hanya sedikit masalah di agensi. Artis – artis yang kuorbitkan dan menjadi tenar, ternyata memakai narkoba dan sering mabuk - mabukan, dan sekarang pendapatan perusahaan menurun drastis ," jawabku, pandanganku terpaku pada gelas cokelat yang ada di hadapanku.

Aku adalah seorang pemilik perusahaan agensi kecil yang telah mengorbitkan beberapa artis dan aktor terkenal. Tetapi baru – baru ini aku mengetahui bahwa mereka telah memakai narkoba dan celakanya, publik pun sudah tau. Seorang dari mereka mabuk – mabukkan dan menabrak mobil lain saat perjalanan pulang, mereka meninggal karena mobil yang mereka kendarai dalam kecepatan yang sangat tinggi, dan menimbulkan kerusakan yang sangat hebat. Kontrak – kontrak untuk mereka akhirnya dibatalkan. Pendapatan perusahaan menurun. Bagaimana aku bisa menanggung semua gaji karyawan yang bekerja padahal tidak ada pemasukkan sama sekali? Semua sekejap menjadi mimpi buruk.

" Oh,Gaara, kau sedang tidak beruntung kali ini ," aku memandang wajah Naru, ekspresinya berubah, seakan – akan ia ikut menderita mendengarnya.

" Aku tak bisa membantu apa – apa. Bagaimana kalau kan mencari calon – calon artis yang berbakat? " sarannya.

" Apakah ada yang mau bekerja di tempat yang telah menghasilkan orang – orang rusak seperti mereka yang telah menghancurkan perusahaanku?! " emosiku mulai meluap, menyalahkan diriku sendiri mengapa aku tidak bisa mengawasi dengan baik, orang – orang yang memegang nasib perusahaan, sampai mereka terjerumus dalam dunia narkotika.

" Tidak akan ada yang tau sebelum dicoba, bukan begitu? Lagipula, orang – orang memiliki pandangan berbeda dalam memandang suatu kejadian. Bunga liar saja dapat tumbuh menembus trotoar, mengapa kamu yang lebih kuat darinya tak dapat menembus pikiran negatif orang – orang terhadap perusahaanmu? " kata – kata Naruto membangunkanku dari mimpi buruk yang tak berujung.

" Naru, aku tidak akan berpikir dengan jernih jika kau tidak mengatakan hal itu. Terima kasih ," aku meneguk cokelat panasku.

" Sama – sama, sobat ," ia tersenyum dan ikut meneguk cokelatnya. Malam itu aku berbincang – bincang dengannya, seakan masalah berat yang kubawa hari itu ke kafe itu, adalah masalah ringan yang bisa kau hadapi tanpa ragu sedikitpun. Kafe milik Naru sangat ajaib buatku. Dengan Naru yang walaupun lebih muda 2 tahun dariku, tetapi dapat menyikapi semua masalah dengan kepala dingin, semuanya lengkap dan merupakan hal berharga yang aku punya.

Tak terasa jam dinding kuno yang dipajang di dekat meja kasir telah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari. Aku harus pulang, ia harus tetap membuka kafenya besok , lebih tepatnya nanti pagi. Dengan enggan aku berpamitan dan melangkah keluar dari kafenya, Naruto mengantarku hingga pintu depan. Aku tinggal di sebuah kamar sewaan yang sederhana, beberapa blok dari sini. Aku menyusuri jalanan sepi, diterangi oleh lampu jalanan yang membisu dikeheningan malam.

_Krasak.. krasakk.. bruk_.. Suara apa itu? Jangan – jangan, preman pasar sedang berkeliaran di sini. Aku memberanikan diri melihat ke sekeliling untuk memastikan suara apa itu. Aku menemukan sesosok anak kecil yang sedang menggendong adik kecilnya, sedang mengais – ngais tempat sampah, memungut sisa – sisa barang yang masih bisa ia jual. Jantungku berdegup lebih kencang. Bukan karena takut, tapi miris melihat anak sekecil itu harus bekerja keras agar tetap hidup. Aku bertambah teguh, bahwa aku pasti bisa melakukan perubahan. Dan menjadi lebih baik lagi untuk perusahaanku.

Sudah 1 bulan, aku belum menemukan orang yang cukup berbakat. Para karyawanku mulai mengudurkan diri. Semangatku yang berkobar sekarang sudah hampir padam. Aku sedang berada di kantorku, memegang data diri orang – orang yang melamar di perusahaanku dengan tangan kananku, tangan kiriku memegang kepalaku yang sudah mulai pusing memikirkan masalah ini. Aku memilah – milah CD rekaman yang disertakan oleh mereka, salah satu persyaratanku. Sudah berpuluh – puluh rekaman yang belum memenuhi standar yang cukup bagus untuk menjadi aktor.

" Naruto Namikaze, 25 tahun " tertulis dalam sebuah CD. Aku membukanya dengan malas – malasan. Tidak berharap lebih banyak dari rekaman – rekaman sebelumnya. CD itu hanya berisi rekaman suara. Dua buah lagu ciptaan sendiri dengan iringan seadanya. Aku tertegun mendengar suaranya. Perlahan perasaanku mulai bergejolak. Suaranya sangat indah. Lagu pertama dengan petikan gitar yang sangat merdu, sederhana, tapi terkesan megah. Lagu kedua dengan iringan dentingan piano, seperti lagu tahun 80an. Warna suaranya sangat khas, dan jarang sekali ada yang memilikinya.

Ini dia! Aku langsung menghubungi nomor ponsel yang disertakan di formulirnya. Tidak ada jawaban. Kuulangi lagi, tetap tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya aku mengirimkannya pesan singkat, bahwa aku menerima lamarannya dan secepat mungkin ingin bertemu dengannya. Beberapa jam kemudian, ia membalas pesan singkatku, menyanggupi permintaanku. Kami sepakat untuk bertemu di kafe 'Silver Flower', kafe milik Naru, pukul 3 sore, dua hari yang akan datang dari sekarang.

Hari yang mendebarkan, pikirku. Sore itu aku terlambat, mengingat waktu yang sudah disepakati adalah pukul 3 sore, ini sedah pukul 4 sore. Aku masuk ke dalam kafe itu, tergesa – gesa mencari seorang pemuda bernama Naruto Namikaze, yang akan menjadi bintang besar perusahaanku. Sayangnya, ia tidak menyertakan foto dirinya bersama formulirnya, jadi aku agak susah untuk mengenalinya. Tetapi, ia sudah sepakat, bahwa hari ini, ia akan mengenakan kemeja biru dan membawa map berwarna merah. Ah, itu dia, sedang duduk di pojok, membelakangi pintu masuk. Sangat mudah menemukannya, karena pengunjung hanya beberapa orang, seperti biasa. Seperti yang telah di sepakatinya, ia mengenakan kemeja biru, map warna merah tergeletak di atas mejanya. Rambutnya berwarna pirang, berantakan terlihat dari belakang.

" Maaf, saya telat, Namikaze'san, " kataku setelah sampai di mejanya, dan duduk di hadapannya.

" Perkenalkan, saya Sabaku Gaara," aku berkata sambil bergegas duduk, agak tidak sopan memang, tetapi berhubung aku sudah telat selama 1 jam, aku rasa aku harus segera meminta maaf darinya.

" Ya. Saya tau. Senang berjumpa dengan anda lagi," seketika aku mematung melihat siapa yang ada di depanku. Rambut pirang, mata saphirenya, wajah tersenyumnya yang familiar sekali, yang berbeda hanya tatanan rambutnya.

" Naru . . ," aku terkejut. Ternyata pemilik suara emas itu adalah dirinya," Bagaimana bisa . . . " Aku tak sanggup berkata apa – apa.

" Hmm, yaah, aku hanya mencoba melamar, dan ternyata aku yang terpilih," katanya sambil mengangkat bahu," Dan sahabatku selama lima tahun terakhir bahkan tidak mengenaliku!" kita tertawa bersama, menertawakan kekonyolan selama ini. Kami berbincang – bincang lagi semalaman itu. Bukan hanya sebagai sahabat, tetapi sebagai mitra kerja.

Empat bulan berlalu semenjak kejadian hari itu. Naruto Namikaze, alias Naru telah menjadi ujung tombakku untuk menggebrak dunia hiburan. Perusahaanku mulai pulih dari keterpurukkan. Ia telah menjadi idola para remaja saat ini bersama dengan beberapa artis baru yang kuorbitkan setelah album pertama Jerry sangat diterima oleh masyarakat. Tetapi semua ketenaran itu tidak serta merta membutakan matanya, ia tetap menjalankan kafe 'Silver Flower'nya sebagai bagian dari hidupnya. Dan kalimat yang selalu ia ucapkan ketika diwawancarai, kata – kata yang tak akan aku lupakan, " Aku hanya sebuah bunga liar yang tumbuh di trotoar, yang tidak sengaja ditemukan dan dipindahkan ke dalam sebuah pot indah yang dinamakan sebagai keberuntungan."


End file.
